


we've got a headfirst kind of love

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought first strikes Rin during a vigorous make-out session on their couch, as he pulls away from Haruka's kiss-swollen lips to swipe away a bit of his own spit with his thumb:</p><p>Haruka's mouth is so impossibly, infuriatingly, wonderfully, beautiful, small, and perfect;</p><p>Rin wants to fuck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got a headfirst kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> WOW FIRST FIC I ACTUALLY POST ON AO3 AND IT'S FILTHY SMUT. OOPS!!!
> 
> They're a bit older in this fic, if that's not terribly obvious by the fact that they're hinted at living together. (Though probably not *too* much older?? How old?? I don't know, there's no plot to this, I just made them fuck. They're older than 20 and they live together in an undisclosed location, that's all you really need to know.)
> 
> Many thanks to the rhmooksquad chat for beta reading! (EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE ALL SO EMBARRASSING, WTF)
> 
> Title is from "All the Way" by Taking Back Sunday (DON'T YOU LOVE PUNS?)

* * *

 

The thought first strikes Rin during a vigorous make-out session on their couch, as he pulls away from Haruka's kiss-swollen lips to swipe away a bit of his own spit with his thumb:

Haruka's mouth is so impossibly, infuriatingly, wonderfully, beautiful, small, and perfect;

Rin wants to fuck it.

He embarrasses himself so thoroughly with just the thought of it that he can't even bring himself to look at Haruka for the rest of the night. Haruka is confused, but he doesn't pry; it isn't the first time Rin suddenly grew shy.

They give up on making out and watch a movie instead. Rin puts a tentative arm around his boyfriend, unable to get _that image_ out of his mind.

 

* * *

It resurfaces in the bedroom, and this time it's pretty much impossible to avoid. Rin hasn't let Haruka suck him off for nearly two weeks now, for fear of losing control with _that image_ stuck in his mind. At first Haruka had simply shrugged it off, as Rin has a tendency for sudden flushes of nervous embarrassment, but as it kept happening, he grew increasingly frustrated.

The thing is, Haruka _loves_ giving Rin head. He loves driving him wild with his mouth, he loves his fingers in his hair as he bobs his head up and down, and--well, if he’s being honest with himself, he just _loves_ the weight of Rin's dick on his tongue. He could probably get off just _thinking_ about having that dick in his mouth. So when his dick sucking privileges were revoked, Haruka felt like he was in the desert with no water in sight.

Haruka wants--no, he _needs_ to suck Rin's dick again. He decides to make this his mission tonight as he makes his way down from Rin's neck, briefly sucking on an erect nipple, before kissing and licking his way further down until he meets Rin's navel.

"Ah--Haru! What are you--"

"Rin." Haru's eyes are scorching. "Shut up and let me suck your dick."

_Oh._

Rin's cock visibly twitches.

"Then--" Rin swallows. "Can I, can we, try something, maybe...?" Rin's eyes are wide, his mouth dry as bone. He is transfixed by Haruka's intense gaze. He swallows again. "Can I... fuck your m-mouth...?"

Rin immediately flushes scarlet at asking that, hiding his face and spluttering _nevermind, nevermind!_ and wishing talking about sex stuff didn't have to be so goddamn _awkward_ , when he feels Haruka's hands gently pull his away from his face.

"Okay."

Oh. "Wait, really? You really don't mind..."

"Yeah. It's okay. I actually..." Now it's Haruka's turn to blush. He looks away from Rin's face, anywhere--his eyes land on his cock. _Well._ "I actually... really want to."

* * *

The setup takes a bit more planning than either of them would've liked, with finding a position that was comfortable for both of them and Rin ensuring that Haruka was absolutely going to be okay, but they end up with Haruka lying back with his head propped up with a few pillows and Rin hovering in front of him, his cock already mostly hard.

Haruka can't resist; he gets right to work kissing and licking at Rin's tip, firmly gripping the base of his shaft. Rin's breath hitches. It's been a while since he's gotten a blowjob, and Haruka is _really_ good at giving head.

"Haru..." Rin touches Haruka's hair. "You'll give me a sign... if it gets too uncomfortable...?"

Haruka pulls away from Rin's cock with an expression of exasperated fondness. "Yeah," he replies. "I'll give you one of these." Haruka moves his hand from Rin's penis to his butt and pinches the skin there.

" _Ow_ \--okay, that'll do, I guess. Uh," Rin wants to tell Haruka it's okay to continue, give him a little _okay, let's get started then!_ , but it seems Haruka was all too eager to begin. " _Oh_."

Haruka's lips close around Rin's tip, slowly taking him into his mouth. Rin lets out a shaky breath, the missed sensation making his blood run hot. "Haru..." Haruka hums softly in response, his eyes closing as he takes Rin deeper. "Ah--" Haruka hums again, loosening his throat. The vibrations on Rin's cock feel so good. Why didn't he ask for this sooner?

Haruka feels the tip approach the back of his throat, and hums again, tapping on Rin's hip to let him know. Rin feels it too. Haruka's lips are nearly at his balls, and his tongue is laid flat beneath his shaft. The hot, wet heat of Haruka's beautiful little mouth surrounding his cock is almost overwhelming; when Haruka looks up at him with half-lidded, dark eyes, Rin feels as if he could come just from the sight.

"I'm going to move now," Rin says, his voice rough. Haruka closes his eyes and gently braces his hands on Rin's hips. He is the picture of pure bliss. Rin steadies himself with his hands on Haruka's shoulders, and slowly pulls out, and-- _oh_. That is... _oh_. Rin feels the threads of his self control begin to fray as he hesitantly thrusts back into Haruka's mouth.

Haruka's eyes fly open--it's deeper this time. He makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat. It's not really uncomfortable or even painful, it's just... surprising. Mostly because, well...

Haruka has much less of a gag reflex than he would've thought.

"Sorry, sorry, are you--" Rin's apology is cut short by Haruka's murderous glare, daring him to finish his sentence. Rin breathes out a relieved chuckle. "Okay." He bites his lip and thrusts again, gentler this time, reveling in how Haruka's tongue follows the movement of his cock. " _Haah_ \--"

"Mmm..." Haruka grips Rin's hips more firmly, his eyes slipping closed as he loses himself in the feeling of Rin's dick in his mouth. He eagerly slides his tongue along the shaft in time with Rin's thrusts, drawing him in with his lips.

" _Ahhhh_ , ah... god, yes... Haru..." Haruka peeks up at Rin through his eyelashes. Rin is flushed and shining with sweat, his eyes hazy and unfocused through the red curtain of his disheveled hair. He looks positively debauched; he looks _beautiful_. "Mmmm, Haru..." He whines his lover's name, lost in the hot sensation on his cock and the way it disappears and reappears in Haruka's small, beautiful mouth.

"Mmm _mh_..." Haru hums more insistently, taking Rin as deep as his throat will allow. His grip moves from Rin's hips to his ass, his fingers traveling further south to tease Rin's perineum from behind.

"Ah--! H- _Haru_!" Rin's hips stutter at the intense sensation. He threads his fingers through Haruka's hair, gripping his head tightly as he thrusts again. Haruka _moans_. Rin feels his fingers dig into the skin on his ass. "Haah... yeah..." Rin pants. He brushes back Haruka's hair from his face; Haruka’s eyes are glazed over with lust. Rin locks eyes with him, making his dick pulse in Haruka's throat. Haruka moans again. "Haru... you're so good... you're doing so good, baby..."

The pet name brings Haruka's eyes back into focus, and he sucks Rin in with more fervor, moaning wantonly around his cock. " _Ahhh!_ Ahh, Haru... oh god, Haru..." Rin thrusts eagerly, loving the vibrations of Haruka's moans enveloping him. " _God_ , Haru... you feel... so _good_..." Rin brushes back Haruka's hair again, wanting a good look at the face he was fucking so earnestly. Haruka is gazing up at him so intensely, his skin flushed and shining with sweat, and his perfect mouth plump and swollen around the base of his dick.

Rin's breath catches in his throat. This was-- _that image_.

Rin can’t help himself. "Haruuu... you look so good... so pretty, with my cock in your mouth..." Rin can feel embarrassed about _that_ statement later; right now, he's too far gone to feel any shame, and with the way Haruka is continuing to moan as if _he's_ the one getting off on this, not Rin, he figures it was probably a good thing to say.

Haruka looks absolutely _filthy_ with his lips dripping a mixture of his own spit and Rin's precum. Haruka licks up the shaft of Rin's swollen dick eagerly, relishing the taste. Rin's fingers tighten in black hair as his self-control slips further out of his reach. Haruka's cry of surprised pleasure at having his hair pulled is only stifled by the dripping cock in his mouth.

"Haaa _AAH_ \-- _aah_... Ha--ru... fuck--Haru...ka..." Rin is practically seeing stars, but despite it all, he can't take his eyes off Haruka, his perfect mouth readily taking his dick and his eyes locked on Rin's with such an intensely wanton look that Rin's mind can't process anything but Haruka's name. "Haruuu..haaaaa _aah_ \-- _aaah! Haru!_ _Haah--nnnm...ohhhh... Haru..._ "

Haruka is so mesmerized by the beauty of Rin's pleasure that he almost forgets to prepare himself when Rin manages to gather enough brain cells to whine " _s...so close...'m close..._ " in between shouts of his lover's name. Haruka feels Rin's come start to hit the back of his throat, and is immediately disappointed that he can't taste him when he's this deep. Haruka quickly pulls away until only the tip remains in his mouth, and greedily drinks in as much of Rin's come as he can manage, letting a bit run down his face, because--there's just so _much_.

Haruka waits until Rin returns to reality before slowly wiping the come off his chin. Rin looks so thoroughly satisfied in his bubble of post-coital bliss that Haruka can't help but feel jealous. As Rin's eyes come back into focus, they immediately lock on to his own spunk on Haruka's lips, and Haruka's tongue languidly reaching out to lap it up. Rin tackles Haruka and begins kissing and licking himself off of his boyfriend's face.

"Haru... thank you... you were so good... so good... I love you so much... Haru..." Rin mutters in between kisses. He wipes the remainder of the come off Haruka's face and looks at him fondly.

"Rin..." Haruka's voice is hoarse.

Rin notices. "Is your throat okay? Do you want some water?" Rin reaches for a bottle of water from the bedside table and hands it to him.

Haruka takes a grateful sip. "My throat is fine... but..." Haruka looks away hesitantly, his cheeks flushing. "...Nevermind."

"Huh? What's wro--" Rin's leg shifts at Haruka's crotch, and now he gets it; and now that he's noticed, he isn't sure how he could've possibly missed it in the first place--

Haruka is _very_ aroused.

Rin grins. "Haruuuu~" He nuzzles his boyfriend's neck. "You really liked doing that, didn't you~?"

Haruka doesn't have the frame of mind to chide Rin for being embarrassing; with Rin's breath tickling his ear like that, he doesn't have the frame of mind to say _anything_. He instead lets out a pathetic _hn_.

"Haru," Rin takes his face in his hands, his eyes burning with love and the smoldering embers of his own arousal. "Let me do something for you, too. What do you want?"

Haruka glares. "I want to come."

Rin laughs. "Okay, we can make that happen," he says, tenderly brushing a strand of hair behind Haruka's ear.

Rin kisses Haruka's exposed neck, lightly sucking and licking the sensitive skin. Haruka's stifled moan at just that moment Rin's wet tongue makes contact with his skin gives Rin a brilliant idea.

_Wet..._

"Haru, hand me one of those pillows behind your head, would you?" Rin's innocent tone betrays the filthy thoughts in his mind. He raises Haruka's hips with the pillow underneath, and revels a bit in how his lover is spread wide open, just for him. Haruka's cock is impossibly hard, his puckered hole swollen and just _begging_ for his touch.

Rin kisses the base of Haruka's cock. Haruka settles into the sheets a bit, expecting a blowjob to end this relatively quickly so he can _finally come_ , but Rin takes a turn in the opposite direction. He begins to move his tongue further downward, past Haruka's perineum and approaching his sensitive rim.

"Rin--" Haruka warns.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna make you feel good. Don't worry," Rin reassures, and Haruka wants to smack him, because he could've at _least_ had the decency to move his head before speaking. His breath near Haruka's penis is a pathetic mockery of the touch he really needs.

"I don't want you to tease me," Haruka huffs. "I want to come."

"Aw, that's no fun~" Rin whines. "Come on, babe, play with me a little more..." Haruka idly wonders how the same Rin who writhes and gasps underneath him some nights can be so cocksure tonight. Then again, Haruka wasn’t always quite this… desperate? Needy? It’s a new experience, really, and Haruka has some trouble grasping it.

But Rin’s reaction to Haruka’s position is obvious. Looming over him with burning red eyes, licking his lips like Haruka is his prey about to be devoured, Rin is exuding an aura that Haruka would recognize anywhere. _Victory._ By bringing Haruka to the point of desperation, Rin feels as if he’s _won_.

 _It's really a wonder what a little reassurance can do for his confidence in the bedroom,_ Haruka muses.

_That's kind of sexy..._

"Fine," Haruka relents. "If that's what you want, then go ahead." Haruka isn't feeling particularly dominant tonight, anyway. Or maybe it's just the way Rin wants to totally take charge that's really turning him on.

Haruka wouldn't mind submitting to _this_ side of Rin every once in a while.

With Haruka's consent, Rin's eyes darken with lust. He ducks his head between Haruka's legs and gives the area around his entrance a few preliminary licks. Haruka's breathing is already coming out in gasps, his building arousal already so close to the edge.

"Mmm..." Rin licks Haruka's hole, pleased that Haruka's frequent bathing habits make spontaneous rimjobs a viable option. Haruka bites his lip, refusing to moan so earnestly when they've barely even begun.

Rin kisses Haruka's hole, poking the entrance with his tongue. Haruka gasps at the sensation. It's too much, and it's not enough--it's perfect, and he needs more. "Rin--"

"Mmm, Haru..." Rin teases his tongue around Haruka's entrance, barely even grazing it, really. "You taste so good..."

"Rin." Haruka's voice drops an octave, and Rin hears the desperate arousal in his voice. If Haruka had been in a more lucid state of mind, he might have responded with a terse _shut up_ or some other demand that Rin stop saying such _embarrassing_ and _ridiculous_ things; the fact that Rin’s attempts at dirty talk are actually working in his favor was rare.

_He’s really sure of himself all of a sudden, isn’t he..._

Rin hums in acknowledgement and probes Haruka's entrance with his tongue, sucking at the rim and licking the sensitive area. " _Haah_ \--mmh..." Haruka chokes back a moan, muffling his cries with a fist.

"Haru..." Rin says, his breath still so close to Haruka's sensitive opening. "Don't hold back... I want to hear you..." Rin strokes soothing circles on Haruka's thighs, hoping he can coax Haruka into loosening up a bit. "Relax, baby..."

Haruka cautiously moves his hand as Rin goes down on him again. The hot, wet feeling of Rin's tongue on his rim again draws another cry from his lips. "Aaahh-- _haaaah_... Rin _nnn_..."

"Yeah, that's it..." The sound of Haruka losing it brings Rin's cock back to life. Rin continues to kiss and lick Haruka's entrance in earnest. He shifts his position on the bed to accommodate the growing erection between his legs.

" _AAH_ \--!" Rin probes his tongue deeper, spreading the tight hole. Haruka fists the bedsheets, his toes curling as Rin fucks him with his tongue. " _Ohh_... ahh-- _Rinnn~_ "

"Mmm..." Rin lets his eyes slip closed as he loses himself in licking Haruka's entrance, feeling his own arousal reawaken with each delicious moan he drew out with his tongue.

"Rin...I'm--more. I nn _need_ more..." Haruka reaches for the head of wild red hair between his legs. Rin looks up, his eyes dark, the saliva dripping from his tongue to Haruka's asshole. Haruka's breath catches at the erotic sight. "Rin... I'm so... and you're already... do you want to--"

" _Yes_."

Rin springs onto Haruka, fervently kissing his neck as he blindly reaches for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Haruka sighs at the pop of the bottle being opened and wraps a leg around Rin's hips, eager to finally get what he wanted. Rin's slick finger easily slips into Haruka's entrance, his hole already anticipating the intrusion.

" _Fuck_ , Haru, you feel so good... so hot and tight around my fingers... can't wait to fuck you..." Rin murmurs near Haruka's ear as he kisses and licks his neck. He adds another finger with little difficulty.

Haruka arches his back as he feels Rin's fingers stroke his inner walls. "Ahh...Rin--hurry, I need your cock, please..."

Haruka's begging goes straight to Rin's groin. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Rin promptly removes his fingers from Haruka's hole, kissing his nose as his boyfriend whines at the loss of sensation. Rin kneels up and reaches for his own cock to stroke himself to full hardness when Haruka's hand on his wrist stops him.

"Wait, let me... let me do it." Haruka's hand closes around the base of Rin's shaft. He leans forward and kisses the tip, giving it a few licks as he makes eye contact with Rin.

"Oh, _fuck_ \--" the sight of Haruka eagerly licking his cock _again_ brings him to the edge pretty quickly. "Haru..."

Haruka moves off as Rin becomes completely hard, and reaches for the lube to prepare his dick. Haruka strokes him languidly, keeping firm eye contact as his thumb graces the slit. Rin shudders at the cold sensation covering his shaft. "Haaah... that--that's good, Haru..."

Haruka hastily discards the bottle of lube and wipes his hands on the sheets. He lays back on the pillows, pulling Rin down with him by the shoulders. "Rin... I'm ready. Please..." Haruka's tongue darts out, lightly meeting Rin's lips. "Please, fuck me, Rin..." Haruka murmurs hoarsely against Rin's mouth.

" _God_ , Haru...!" Rin has never seen Haruka this needy before, but _damn_ is it hot. He hastily hikes Haruka's leg up, entering him more quickly than should probably be comfortable, but when Haruka almost immediately whines a very impatient " _move_ ", all his worries give way to Haruka's desperate grip on his shoulders and the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Aaah~" Haruka's moan is like a sigh of relief. He pulls Rin's head down for a sloppy kiss, gasping for breath in between thrusts.

"Haru--" Rin buries his face in Haruka's neck, hastily kissing and nipping his skin as Haruka's breathing quickens. Haruka's breathy moans in his ear are the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.

Rin’s grip on Haruka’s leg tightens. "Haru--I _need_ to--"

" _Do it_ \--"

Rin hikes Haruka's leg over his shoulder and plunges deep into his entrance. "AAAAH _hh_ \--" Haruka digs his fingers into Rin's shoulders. " _RIN_ \--there, _there_ \--"

" _Haru_ \-- _shit_ , scream for me again, baby..." Rin attacks Haruka's neck as he pulls out slowly, then slams again hard into Haruka's sweet spot.

" _RIIIIIN_ \--" Haruka drags his fingernails down Rin's shoulder blades, his vision going dark in a haze of pleasure. " _AAAH--Rin--_ "

"Ah--!" The sting of Haruka's fingernails dragging down his back bring Rin's senses into focus. All at once, everything becomes strikingly clear--the feeling of being enveloped in Haruka's warmth, the sound of his name on Haruka's lips between desperate gasps for air, the sight of Haruka flushed and writhing below him, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Haru--" Rin gasps as he feels Haruka's fingernails draw deeper scratches on his back with another hard thrust. "Haru, you're so-- _aaaaah_ \--"

"Hnn--!" Haruka bites the juncture between Rin's neck and shoulder, muffling his desperate cries.

" _Haru_..." Rin's breath shakes in unbridled ecstasy at the pain. Haruka hastily kisses and licks the bite to soothe it. Rin shudders. He takes hold of Haruka's hair and hastily pulls him to meet his eyes. "You're so... beautiful, Haru..."

Haruka threads his hands through Rin's hair with a breathless smile. "Not as beautiful... as you, Rin... _aaah_ \--mnn--"

Rin pushes Haruka down for a heated kiss as he thrusts again into Haruka's tight heat, now leaking with his precum. Rin reaches for Haruka's cock, knowing his love must be aching for his touch by now. "Haru, _Haru_..."

"Aaah--AAH! Rin, I'm so--close--I'm... _haaah_ \--"

"Haru... Haruka." Rin fists Haruka's cock in time with his own hasty thrusts as best as he can, the movement of his hips growing more erratic with each erotic sound that left Haruka's lips. "I want you to come... I want--want you... to feel good, too...ah--"

Haruka's hand moves to cover Rin's. "Rin... _aaaah_ \--! I'm--I'm gonna--Rin, _Rinnn_..."

Rin strokes Haruka through to his climax, the pulsing heat around his own cock bringing him close to his own completion as well, but he wills himself to hold on just a bit longer for Haruka's sake. " _Ah_ , haaaah-- _RIN_ \--!" Haruka chokes on his moan as white hot pleasure engulfs him, milky white ribbons of cum painting his stomach and dripping down Rin's hand. " _Aah_..."

Rin leans down to kiss Haruka tenderly, ignoring the mess he smears between their stomachs. "So beautiful... Haru... _aah_ \--!"

Haruka twitches in the aftershock of his intense orgasm, and Rin can't hold back anymore. Haruka begins to come down from his own high, and Rin finally thrusts with vigor. "Haru, _Haru_ \--!"

Haruka's body is spent below him, but he manages to keep his legs hooked around Rin's torso. "It's okay, Rin..." he whispers in his ear, "come inside me."

With one final thrust and shout of his lover's name, Rin comes _spectacularly_.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry."

Rin raises his head from the comfortable nook of Haruka's neck and looks at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"I scratched up your back again," Haruka explains, tenderly stroking the marks that he made. He kisses the love bite on Rin's neck. "And I bit you. Sorry."

"Oh." Rin returns his head to Haruka's neck. "...'s fine. Not like I didn't give you any souvenirs of your own, heh." He nuzzles the spot where he had left a particularly bruising hickey on Haruka's own neck.

Haruka says nothing in reply to that, absently stroking Rin's hair. "...Was it good?"

"...Yeah. It was amazing. You were amazing, Haru." Rin cups Haruka's face and brings him to meet his eyes. "Thanks for going along with me." He kisses Haruka softly, barely grazing his lips with his own.

"Mmm," Haruka murmurs against Rin's mouth, "I didn't dislike it."

Rin laughs at that. "Haruuu~" He moves a bit to hover over Haruka again, looking at him with mock offense. "You liked it too, don't deny it!"

Haruka looks away with a blush. "It was..." he bites his lip. "...really good."

Rin blushes, his heart skipping a beat. How is Haruka still able to do that? "Haru!" Rin laughs breathlessly, tackling him and smothering him with a kiss. "How are you so damn _cute_?"

"Shut up..." Haruka mutters between kisses, his blush deepening. "I'm not cute... I'm _manly_."

Rin laughs again. Haruka's eyes sparkle at the sound, but Rin doesn't see; he's too busy smothering Haruka's neck and face with kisses. "Cute _and_ manly," he chuckles. "But mostly, beautiful." Rin leans on a hand to admire Haruka, his thumb absently stroking his lips. "And most importantly, mine."

"Stop..." Haruka mutters. "You're so embarrassing... _Rin-Rin_."

" _Hey--_ "

Haruka cuts him off with a deep kiss, tenderly holding Rin's face as if it were made of something fragile. "I love you," he says, gazing intensely into Rin's eyes. Rin's heart nearly stops, he is knocked breathless by Haruka's sudden change in attitude. Haruka kisses him again. "I love you so much..."

"H-heh, now who's being embarrassing...?" Rin glances away, and recalls the drying mess smeared across their stomachs. "Ugh, let's get cleaned up, huh? I'll run a bath for us." Rin gives Haruka a quick peck on the forehead and slides out of bed, still naked, expecting Haruka to follow at the mention of the word "bath."

Rin makes it all the way to the bathroom and turns the water on before he realizes that Haruka hasn't followed him. Shouldn't he be practically leaping at the bath...?

"Rin?" Haruka's voice calls from the bedroom. Rin pokes his head in. "...I think you broke me in half."

It's harder than it sounds to carry someone bridal style while laughing hysterically, but somehow, Rin manages.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha this is actually the first smut fic that I've ever 100% sat down and completed so it's probably terrible. What are sexual sound effects? Can I use ~~~s in actual writing? Whatever, this is porn, I can do what I want, right...
> 
> SORRY EVERYONE.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it, though? <3


End file.
